Liquid skin cleansers have become very popular with consumers over the last twenty years. It is desirable for such skin cleansers to rinse of easily, and also leave the skin with a “squeaky-clean” feel. Consequently, there is a need for liquid skin cleansing compositions that are effective cleansers, and also leave the skin feeling clean.